


Like Oil and Some Vinegar

by tuanpark



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Roommates AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuanpark/pseuds/tuanpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College Roommate AU where Oliver and Connor couldn't be more any more different, but somehow they're able to make it work.</p><p>Tumblr prompt: "not a detailed prompt, but college roommates au!!!!!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Oil and Some Vinegar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These two idiots aren't mine, and all things written are fictional.
> 
> My friend Bonnie wanted me to write this, so here you go! I thought about how they'd meet, if it would be a you're hot, let's fuck kind of meet or something else. I decided to go with something else :x
> 
> A/N: I got the title from a One Direction song, and it sounds so Irish and Pirate-y. I fucking love it. Listen to it; it's called "Act My Age."

Day 1:

Connor's father doesn't say goodbye when he drops him off to his dorm building. That doesn't matter though. It would have been awkward and stilted, seeing as Connor doesn't recall ever receiving affection from him.

He's used to it by now.

When he gets to dorm room number 303, he's immediately struck with the feeling of freedom and a sense of independence. He's on his last lap of carrying boxes to his dorm room when he sees a guy from his peripheral staring blatantly at him. It's sort of his superpower, knowing whenever someone is checking him out. It's like a sixth sense.

He puts the boxes inside before coming right back out and making a bee line towards the guy--African American with smooth skin and perfect teeth.

***

Oliver's mother doesn't want to say goodbye to him when she drops him off to his dorm building. That doesn't matter though. It would have been long and emotional, seeing as Oliver's mother isn't afraid to cry. He doesn't really want to say goodbye to her either, but he's a big boy now.

He's got to get used to it.

When he gets to dorm room number 303, he's immediately struck with the feeling of aimlessness and a sense of ineptitude. He's on his first lap of carrying boxes to his dorm room when he feels nearly everyone parting to make way for him. It's sort of his superpower, having people avoid him for reasons unknown. It makes no sense.

He opens the door and puts the boxes inside before stopping in his tracks to witness something he didn't think he'd see on the very first day here.

There are two guys on the bed, and Oliver hopes that he's walked into the wrong room, because his brother was somewhat of a sex addict, and Oliver doesn't fancy hearing moans coming from nearby as he's trying to sleep again. He's had enough of that in the last half decade of his life.

The two boys have the audacity to look affronted. True, Oliver sort of interrupted them, but they shouldn't have been doing that in broad daylight anyway. Oliver backtracks and peers outside to check that he's in the correct room. Yup, 303.

"Either of you a Connor Walsh?" Oliver deadpans. "Because if not, that's the bed that he'll be sleeping in."

***

Connor scoffs.

"I'm a Connor Walsh," Connor says as he gets up and makes himself presentable. "And you must be Olive Hampton?"

"Oliver," his roommate corrects, irked.

Connor hopes his answering smirk shows full well that he knew Oliver's real name, but pronounced it incorrectly on purpose.

"I'll be heading out now," Connor's first conquest says. He gives Connor's shoulder a light kiss before stepping out of the dorm and makes a 'call me' motion to Connor. He smiles back as if he will, even when his mind is already saying _no way in hell_.

Connor never fools with the same person twice. It's the first rule of living a Connor Walsh life. 

"You're my roommate then?"

"Obviously," Oliver replies shortly. "Do you mind?"

Connor wonders for a moment what Oliver is referring to, but soon realizes that he's only in his underwear. _Prude._

"As a matter of fact, I do mind. Technically, this room is half mine."

"Technically, this room is also half mine. Therefore, I would really appreciate it if you don't wander around displaying yourself more than half naked."

Connor doesn't do as he says, just goes back to his bed with a playful smirk on his face. He places his hands behind his head and lies down, teasing.

"You don't like dick then?" Connor asks, opens his legs in just the smallest of increments. It's unnoticeable unless you were paying attention to Connor's private area, which, Connor is certain Oliver is doing in between looks.

"Hmm," Oliver leaves. It's not a yes or a no, but Connor suspects he's at least had some boy-on-boy experience. With a face like that, and a body that Connor is positive is adorned with lean muscle (it's his other superpower. It's like he has x-ray vision!), there is about .01% that the boy has no sexual experience.

When Oliver comes back, Connor notices the slight bulge of his biceps as he's carrying a box of his belongings. Connor is instantly struck with two thoughts: Henley shirts are a godsend, and he's absolutely wishing he could touch what's under them.

***

Day 3:

It's two days after they first meet that they decide to decorate the room.

"We should change the position of the beds," Oliver declares absentmindedly. Connor likes where this is going.

"And move it together?" Oliver scoffs at Connor's lame attempt at flirting.

"No. I'll move my bed so that I'm an arm's length away from the mini fridge, and you move yours so that you're an arm's length away from the light switch." Connor is mind blown by the way this guys thinks. Cooperation is the key to happy roommates.

"Good thinking," Connor says for good measure. If he sees the back of Oliver's neck turning bright red, well, he won't say anything. It'll save Oliver from embarrassment, and embarrassing your new roommate isn't the way to go.

They're both putting up a poster next to their beds. It's by chance that they finish putting it up at the same time. It's by chance that they turn around to check what each other has adorned on their wall at the same moment.

It's also by chance that they release a breathy "oh, god," at the same second. On Connor's wall sits a large poster of Lady Gaga, the cover of her album Artpop. On Oliver's wall rests a large poster of Anakin Skywalker, yielding his plasma blue whatchamacallits.

Oh, man. Connor is stuck with the hugest dork as his roommate.

"I should have realized you're one of those Star Trek fans." Connor snorts.

"It's Star Wars, and there's a great big difference between the two." Oliver argues proudly. Connor presumes it's because he's very sensitive about people disliking the things he likes.

"Alright. Well at least Pumpkin Walkersky is hot with his blue sword." Connor thinks he's starting to have a thing for riling Oliver up, watching those big harmless eyes turn fierce behind his thick, round glasses.

"It's Anakin Skywalker," Oliver corrects him seriously and shakes his head as one would to a child who doesn't know what they're talking about. "And they're called lightsabers."

Later that night, Connor wonders when his type has become boys wearing big glasses with a slight obsession over overrated sci-fi films.

***

Day 5:

"Classes will start soon," Oliver says conversationally. "Have you checked your schedule already?"

It's not like Oliver cares. He just doesn't want to babysit Connor when the first day comes and things go awry. Connor is strutting around in only boxers and a tanktop. Oliver is already getting used to it. If he sometimes takes sneak peeks, well, he hopes they're casual enough that Connor doesn't notice anything.

"Yeah," Connor replies, uninterested. "Say, you doing anything later?"

"Why do you ask?" Oliver questions cautiously.

"Oh. I was thinking of going to the nearest bar and picking up some random. You don't mind, do you?"

"Suit yourself." It's short and abrupt, painted with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, I will definitely suit myself," Connor is quick to reply. "I never have sex without a condom."

"Th-that is not what I meant when I say 'suit yourself.'"

Oliver pinches the bridge of his nose. He has a sex-crazed roommate, and it's going to be exactly like living at home. The only difference is that his mother won't be here to comfort him, and Connor will bring home boys whereas his brother will bring home girls.

Oliver just hopes the boys Connor brings back won't be as loud as the girls his brother brought.

Later that night, Oliver wonders when exactly his type has become playboys who likes to have casual sex and steers away from emotional ties.

***

Day 11:

School starts today, and Oliver is very much happy with his schedule. They're all M/W starting from 8:00 am and ending at 4:00 pm. He's taking what he considers easy classes. Calculus II, Intro to Physics, Beginners Computer Engineering, and Macroeconomics. Connor is very delighted with his as well. They're all M/W staring from 12:00 pm and ending at 8:00 pm. He's taking classes he considers a breeze. English Lit, Revolutionary History, Government, and Introductory Biology.

The thing is, though, they clash.

Oliver's alarm blares at 6:00 am sharp. Connor is _not_ a morning person, so when it rings for the first time, Connor is livid. He throws one of his pillows at some direction, hopes it hits Oliver and curses his early morning tendencies.

"Shut the fuck up," Connor directs at Oliver's phone, which is _still_ crying with its annoying alarm. Connor thinks Oliver is not turning it off on purpose because he hears footsteps.

"Pretty fucking please?"

Connor feels the pillow he threw earlier thrown back at him. Whatever. He pulls it to his body and hugs it. Oliver stops the alarm though, thank god.

***

It's 11:30 pm, and Oliver is trying to sleep when Connor bursts noisily through the door. He's humming along to 'Blank Space' and making a racket.

"Connor. It's your turn to shut the fuck up," Oliver tries sleepily, scathing tone lost in the heaviness of the need to fall into slumber. Connor doesn't.

Oliver wonders if it's not too late to change roommates, because his roommate will make him do things he doesn't usually do, like strangle someone in their sleep for example, no matter how good looking their scruffy, smirking face looks.

Connor wonders if it's not too late to change roommates, because his roommate will make him change things he doesn't want to change, like living the way he wants to for example, and that doesn't include obeying four-eyed dorks, no matter how infatuating their awkward smile is.

They don't really mix well. They're like oil and vinegar like that.

***

It's day 18 when Oliver walks in on Connor jerking himself off. Connor remembers how red and flabbergasted beyond belief Oliver looked. It's the face he ends up finishing his orgasm to.

It's day 22 when Connor finally, _finally_ sees Oliver shirtless. It's morning, and Oliver probably thought Connor was asleep. Connor remembers trying his best to memorize the lines of Oliver's muscles, how even the tone of his skin is. Oliver knows Connor is looking. He enjoys having Connor's eyes on him, but he sure as hell won't admit it.

It's day 26 when Connor tries to pick someone up at the closest bar, ends up keeping his eyes out for dark hair, and bright eyes due to thick, round glasses. Connor gets back at 10:30 pm looking utterly pissed. When Oliver asks him what's wrong, Connor shouts that it's him. That Oliver is the problem. That he ends up looking for people that looks like Oliver when he's looking to have sex, and that is totally not okay. Sure enough, they end up sucking each other that night.

It's become a sort of daily occurrence after that, a way to relieve stress.

He doesn't fool around with the same person twice, and Connor wonders why he keeps coming back.

It's day 38 when they have anal sex for the first time. It feels good. It feels really fucking good. As a matter of fact, it feels fucking amazing. Oliver wonders when exactly he's become sex-crazed as well, sure that his roommate is rubbing off on him both literally and figuratively.

Oliver never tops, not because he doesn't want to, but because Connor doesn't allow it.

It's day 43 when Oliver brings around a really hot friend, and Connor is short-tempered and quite rude towards Oliver's guest. When Oliver's friend leaves, Oliver doesn't talk to Connor because he doesn't talk to assholes. Connor ends up going to the gym and running for three miles. On the way back, he buys takeaway and plays his apology over and over in his head.

Oliver doesn't usually forgive so easily, but there's just something about Connor and the way the left corner of his lip is almost always smirked higher than the right, or the way he bats his eyelashes that makes Oliver want to forgive him time and time again. He thinks it'll be his downfall later on.

Later that night, Connor tells himself he doesn't do boyfriends. That no, he was definitely, completely, not at all jealous, and that he only apologized because sex with Oliver is really good, and he doesn't fancy missing out on that hot piece of ass. Totally not because he can't stand the thought of Oliver not talking to him. He also tells himself that what he's feeling is only a fleeting thing, refuses to acknowledge it for what it really is--a genuine liking for someone other than himself.

 

***

Day 49:

It's nearly 50 days after they meet when they decide to redecorate the room.

"We should change the position of the beds," Oliver declares nervously. Connor likes where this is going.

"And move it together?" Oliver smirks at Connor's lame attempt at flirting.

"Yeah. We'll move my bed next to yours so that you're still an arms length away from the light switch, and we'll move the mini fridge next mine so that it'll still be an arms length away from me." Connor is mind blown by the way this guy thinks. Comfort is the key to happy roommates.

"Great thinking, Ollie," Connor says for good measure. If he sees the back of Oliver's neck turning bright red at the nickname, well, that was the idea anyway. He hugs Oliver from behind and blows on his neck, knows Oliver is ticklish there. Oliver gives a noise that's a cross between a shriek and a laugh.

They're both lying on their beds now, Oliver looking at their posters, Connor looking at Oliver. It's not by chance when Connor places his hand on Oliver's hip. Or when Connor pulls it so that the only barrier separating them are thin layers of fabric, which they can remove at any moment. Or when Oliver pushes Connor's hair away from his face.

It's also not by chance when they do remove their clothes, or when Connor swoops in at the same Oliver does, meeting in the middle.

When they break apart, they release a breathy "oh, god" at the same second. Because yeah, they've sucked each other's dicks before, but Connor had refused to do any kissing because that entailed emotions and and and commitment, both of which Connor doesn't _do_ since he's Connor freaking Walsh. This is not the way to live the Connor Walsh life, but there he goes, kissing this guy he actually, really likes. And gods, he thinks he's been refusing to believe what's been right in front of him all along.

Oh, man. Connor is _stuck_ on his huge dork of a roommate.

"I think Anakin Skywalker is getting a little lonely," Oliver tries nonchalantly, and Connor silently thanks him for not talking about it.

"We can move Lady Gaga next to him," Connor tries. "I think three's too crowded over here anyway, and I'm sure Anakin Skywalker would like the company."

He hopes Oliver hears the silent confessions.

"Well I'm glad for Anakin Skywalker," Oliver says, patting Connor's cheeks.

"Yeah, me too."

Later than night, Connor wonders when he's started using sci-fi characters for analogies. He also wonders why it feels so much warmer at night, certain that it's not just the presence of Oliver's body but the presence of something else, intangible.

***

Day 59:

"Midterms will start soon," Oliver says conversationally. "Have you started studying already?"

It's not like Oliver cares, even though it's totally that. He just doesn't want to babysit Connor when the first exam day comes up, and he freaks out. Oliver blatantly watches Connor strutting around in only boxers and a tanktop. He's used to it by now. He hopes Connor notices and initiates something.

"Yeah," Connor replies, casual. "Say, you doing anything later?"

"Why do you ask?" Oliver questions cautiously.

"Oh. I was thinking of going to the nearest coffee shop and eating a snack there. Want to come with?"

"If you insist." It's short and precise, painted with a flirty tone.

"Oh, I most definitely insist," Connor is quick to reply. "Consider it a mini date."

"Did Connor Walsh just ask me to go with him on a mini date?"

"Does Oliver Hampton consider that okay?"

Oliver thinks his nose bleeds, because Connor is just too cute. He has a sex-crazed roommate, but Oliver thinks Connor is much more than what he first seems. There are layers upon layers of him, hiding behind each other, each one thicker than the one before. Oliver cannot wait to break them all down.

Later that night, Oliver wonders when exactly his possibly, maybe boyfriend has transformed from this playboy who likes to have casual sex to someone who steers towards emotional ties. He's thinks it's a gradual change, not one to happen overnight, but he's glad he's the one to change Connor. It makes whatever it is they have going on together that much more meaningful.

***

Day 63:

Exams start today, and Oliver is very much nervous. All his exams are M/W starting from 8:00 am and ending at 4:00 pm.

It's 2:00 am, and he falls asleep.

He wakes up to light pokes and light kisses partnered with lighter whispers.

"Wake up, babe. It's almost 6:00 am." He hears Connor say softly in the silence of dawn. He wonders for a moment why Connor is awake, before realizing that yeah, he must be studying for his midterms too.

Oliver's alarm blares at 6:00 am sharp, startling them from their early morning make out session.

He finishes his Calculus II exam early because he's a badass, and he's totally used to Partial-Fraction Decomposition and Integration by Parts now. He hurries to his dorm room, makes it at 11:40 am with a cup of coffee in his hand, just the way Connor likes it--black with two sugars.

When he opens the door, it's to see Connor shirtless, fast asleep and drooling, laptop by his side with papers scattered all over the floor.

He almost feels guilty when he joins Connor in bed, hugs him tightly and bites his shoulder. Almost.

"Time to go to English Lit," Oliver whispers to his neck. He knows Connor's schedule by heart now, just as Connor knows his.

"Mmmm," Connor replies groggily.

They walk out to their classes together, holding hands, Connor to English and Oliver to Beginners Computer Engineering.

By 9:00 pm, they celebrate a day's success by sex. Oliver tops. It's the first time Connor lets him, and that shouldn't mean so much in whatever relationship they have, but it totally does.

It's past 10:00 pm when Connor asks him if they're boyfriends.

"We're whatever you want us to be," Oliver says patiently, doesn't want to push it and scare Connor away.

"We're..." Oliver holds his breath, unsure what's coming next out of Connor's mouth, hopes it's something he's been wanting. "...exclusive."

And okay, yeah, Oliver will take that. 

"No labels yet, please," Connor tries in a small voice, and Oliver respects him for letting him in like this.

"That's okay." Oliver comforts him. "We're okay."

They didn't mix well, but it's different now. They're like oil and vinegar like that, being poured onto the same thing and making the most delicious of meals.

Oliver wonders if they're allowed to have the same roommate for all four years, because his roommate makes him do things he doesn't usually do, like forgiving boys who play with people's hearts, or waiting patiently for said boy to figure themselves out, or having sex in the most random of places. It's new and exciting, and Oliver wants more of it.

Connor wonders if they're allowed to have the same roommate for all four years, because his roommate makes him change things he doesn't want to change, like mixing emotions with sex, or genuinely liking someone, or probably changing, in the future, his Facebook relationship status.

Possibly. Maybe. Oh, who is he kidding. Highly probably.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Please, leave comments or kudos. I enjoy feedback: compliments or criticism, I don't mind! :D  
> Follow me on tumblr! [colivrs](http://colivrs.tumblr.com)


End file.
